


Loosen Up

by Misskrose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Loosen Up

The bar isn’t very packed which makes sense given that it’s a Wednesday night. You’re in your favorite black dress sitting at a table with your friend and occasional business partner Locus. The two of you had just finished a job and you thought the two of you should celebrate.  
“Samuel come on we just got paid live a little. I’ll buy another round of drinks if that'll help.” Locus sighs.   
“Y/N code name please.”   
“Fine, Locus.” You say before you finish the drink in your hand. “I’m getting more drinks cause this job is over and you need to loosen up.” You get up and walk over to the bar. This is the second time you’ve had this little back and forth with Locus since you got there. He’s so up tight and you yet somehow despite that you enjoyed his company. He makes you feel safe and you really like having someone to talk to.  
You walk back to the table with two drinks trying very hard to spill either of them because despite how good you are at your job you’re kind of clumsily out of high stress situations. You set the drinks down before sitting back down. Locus puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at you.   
“Look I get you really don’t want to be here but humor me for one last drink.” you say after taking a sip of yours. He downs half of his drink and you can’t help but laugh. He looks at you questioningly. “What you’re being ridiculous if you didn’t want to be here why out why in world would agree to.” He looks back at his drinks and finishes it. He stands up and starts heading toward the door.   
You down your own drink and follow him outside of the bar   
“Samuel Locus Ortez please don’t go without answering my question or at least saying goodbye.” He stops and takes a deep breath before turning around. He walks toward back over to where you are. Before you even have time to think about what’s going on his lips are on yours. It was so much more gently then you thought it would be. He pulls away.  
“I agreed to do this because I love you Y/N.” “Samuel...” You say as you lean in to kiss him again. He pulls you closer and you can’t help but smile. You pull away to catch your breath. Resting your hands on his chest.  
“I love you so much Samuel.” you say taking his hands. Your hands feel smaller in his calloused hands. He kisses your forehead.   
“We should maybe stop standing in front of the bar.” You say kissing him again.   
“We could go to my place.” he says letting go of your hands and offering you his arm. You lace your arm in his and rest your head on is shoulder. This wasn’t what you meant when you said that Locus needed to loosen up but you couldn’t be happier with the end result.


End file.
